gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Perez Hilton
|GebOrt = Miami, Floorida |imdb = 0491768 |twitter = PerezHilton}} Mario Armando Lavandeira Jr. (*23. März 1978 in Miami, Florida) ist ein US-amerikanischer Blogger, der unter seinem Pseudonym, Perez Hilton, den Blog perezhilton.com (früher: PageSixSixSix.com) betreibt. In Glee stellt er sich in der einundzwanzigsten Folge der dritten Staffel, And the winner is..., selbst dar und wird von Stefan Krause synchronisiert. Biografie Lavandeira wuchs in Miami als Kind kubanischer Eltern spanischer Abstammung auf und lebt derzeit in Los Angeles. Vor seiner Karriere als Blogger verdiente Lavandeira sein Geld als Schauspieler, arbeitete außerdem für kurze Zeit als Assistent bei der Gay and Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation (GLAAD, dt. etwa: Schwul-lesbische Vereinigung gegen Diffamierung). Daneben veröffentlichte er mehrere Publikationen zum Thema Homosexualität; er selbst ist homosexuell. Im September 2004 fing er mit dem Bloggen an, weil „ich lauter Freunde in der Entertainment-Industrie hatte und es mir kinderleicht vorkam“. Bereits sechs Monate später, am 11. März 2005, verlieh ihm die CBS-Sendung "The Insider" den Titel "Hollywoods meistgehasste Website". Sein erstes Kind, Mario Armando Lavandeira III, wurde am 16. Februar 2013 und sein zweites, Mia Alma, am 09. Mai 2015 jeweils per Leihmutter geboren. Fensehen und Theater Hilton ist Star der Reality-TV-Show "What Perez sez" (etwa: "Was Perez zu sagen hat"). Die erste Folge wurde am 11. September 2007 auf VH1 ausgestrahlt. Außerdem trat er als Kandidat bei der MTV-Sendung "Celebrity Rap Superstar" auf. Im August 2008 wurde im Rahmen des 2008 NY International Fringe Festival im 45 Bleecker Theatre das Stück "Perez Hilton Saves the Universe (or at Least the Greater Los Angeles Area): The Musical! (kurz: Perez Hilton … The Musical!)" aufgeführt. Die alberne Grundhandlung, um die beißende Imitationen von Berühmtheiten und die Musicalnummern aufgebaut sind, handelt von Terroristen, die eine Bombe bei der Aufbahrung der kürzlich verstorbenen Britney Spears zünden wollen und Hiltons Blog dazu nutzen, so viele Opfer wie nur möglich zum Ort des Geschehens zu bringen. Perez Hilton wird von Randy Blair gespielt, der auch die Handlung und die Liedtexte schrieb. Am 6. November 2008 moderierte er die Online-Ausgabe der MTV Europe Music Awards 2008. 2008 wirkte er in dem Film "Another Gay Sequel: Gays Gone Wild!" mit. Er spielte in einer Folge von "Victorious" sich selbst. Im Jahr 2011 hatte er einen kurzen Auftritt in der Fernsehserie "90210", in welcher er sich selbst spielt. Momentan ist er in der britischen Version der Reality-Show "Celebrity Big Brother" zu sehen. Filmografie Filme *2008: Another Gay Sequel: Gays Gone Wild *2011: Going Down in LA-LA Land Serien *2001: The Sopranos *2004: From Flab To Fab *2006: Pepper Dennis *seit 2007: MuchOnDemand *2007: Celebrity Rap Superstar *2007-2008: What Perez Sez *2007 MADtv *2007: The 100 Most Annoying People Of 2007 *2007-2008 TRL *2008: Queen Bees *2008: Paris Hilton's My New BFF: Casting Special *2008: Fido Awards *2008: Extra *2008: The Martha Stewart Show *2008: Privileged *2009: MTV's My Super Sweet 16 UK SEASON 2 *2009-2011: The Bad Girls Club (Moderartor, Staffeln 4-7) *2009: Degrassi: The Next Generation *2010: When I Was 17 *2010: Anna & Kristina's Beauty Call *2010: America's Next Top Model *2010: Tosh.0 *2010: Victorious *2011: Perez Hilton Superfan *2012: Glee Glee thumb|left|Perez bei den NationalsIn And the winner is... ist er zusammen mit Lindsay Lohan und Martin Fong Jurymitglied bei den Nationals in Chicago. Nach den Auftritten der Teilnehmer, berät er sich mit seinen Kollegen, wobei Perez nebenbei bloggt und ein Bild von Lindsay hochlädt, dass er während der Performances von ihr gemacht hat, was ihr nicht gefällt. Während Perez sie mit ihrer Liebe für Showchöre ködert, wird er von Martin daran erinnert, dass Lindsay eine zwölfmalige Teen Choice-Nominierte ist. Daraufhin widmen sich die drei wieder den Teilnehmern und schränken die Wahl ein. So ist Perez von den The Portland Scale Blazers beeindruckt und ihrem Tribut an "Starlight Express", während Martin von der Energie der New Directions mitgerissen wurde, auch wenn er sich daran erinnert, dass sie im letzten Jahr die Nationals in New York vermasselt haben. Lindsay fand, dass die New Directions nicht die besten Sänger und Tänzer waren, mochte sie aber, weil sie ein Team vom Rande eines großen Comebacks bevorzugt. Perez wiederum hasste sie und ist für Vocal Adrenaline, weil er glaubt, dass Unique ein Star ist, "wie Tina und Ike Turner zusammen". Er möchte thumb|Perez bloggt nebenbeieine Nachricht an die Außenseiterkids überbringen, damit sie die Nationals sehen können, aber Martin merkt an, dass sie nicht im Fernsehen übertragen werden. Lindsay überrascht das und will ihren Manager feuern, was Perez sofort livebloggt. Die drei übergeben dann den Preis für die herausragendste Showchoreinzelleistung an Unique bevor es zu den Platzierungen geht, mit den Portland Scale Blazers als Dritte, Vocal Adrenaline als Zweite und New Directions zum Ersten Mal als Sieger. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Homosexuelle Darsteller